


electrical storms in my head

by romanovstales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fighting, Making Out, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Unbeta'd, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovstales/pseuds/romanovstales
Summary: Stiles sighs. He looks older now.





	electrical storms in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this for one of my friends, and this is my first time writing smut. I am open up to constructive criticism. 
> 
> I'm also not comfortable writing in 2nd person, so even though I rarely write in 1st person, it works for this fan fiction. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! :)

I had the library books in my arms as I had to suffer through one of Stiles's rants.

"All I'm saying (y/n), is that you need to lay off the spells for a while. It literally drains you."

I huff as I readjusted the stack of books in my arms. The rain began to pour down as the wind blew the droplets sideways.

I try not to roll my eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" Stiles yells.

My frustration takes over me. I whirl around to face Stiles who's hair is now soaked and flattened from the rain. I try to shake off the thought that he practically looks like a drowned puppy in the rain.

"What? What did you say?" I mock. I can feel my nose becoming cold. I try to ignore it.

"Really? That's real mature (y/n)!"

I try to breath in and out, trying not to pay attention to the stuffiness in the air. The mature part of me is not responding, but I try to muster a reply,"I'm sorry, but can we continue this discussion later and not in the rain?"

"When, (y/n)?"

"What are you trying to say, Stiles?"

"The Druid magic they you're doing is taking a toll on you. You black out, your nose bleeds, and you have those circles under your eyes. It's-it's not healthy."

"Oh ya. Says the guy who stays up all night researching and who's diet consists of twizzlers and potato chips!"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

Stiles sighs. He looks older now. Sometimes I forgot how the years have aged him. We both changed and we've both become so tired.

We walk silently to Stiles's apartment in the rain. We're both soaked through and when we reach the apartment, Stiles unlocks the door and retrieves the towels from his closet.

The relative silence that we have both kept up breaks. "I have a change of clothes. You look like you just went through Hurricane Katrina."

I roll my eyes but by heart lifts up as we both smile at each other.

It has been another ten minutes and now I'm in Batman pajama pants and a "I'm bitter as my coffee shirt." Its oversized and if I shift it shows a piece of my collarbone.

Stiles is coming toward the couch that I'm sitting on. He has my tea in one hand and his coffee in the other.

He hands the tea to me. I sip it and I try to suppress a moan of satisfaction as the warmth of the liquid overtakes my body.

Stiles chokes on his coffee. From almost killing Stiles, I realize how lewd that sounded. It was not my intention to sound like an 80's porno, but here I am. 

I blush as I fold my legs under my body. Both of us shift until I hear,"So..."

"So...?" What is it now?

"Since we're out of the rain..."

I sigh. Besides, I can't keep on avoiding this subject with him. "Get on with it, Stiles."

He puts his coffee mug down. His large hands that had gripped the coffee mug has now been awkwardly placed onto his knees. The electric feeling from the storm is now in the room. Instead of coldness, I feel a foggy warmness settle over. I lick my lips that have now become dry. _Focus!_ I yell in my head. _You're having a serious conversation!_

"(Y/n)?"

"Hmm?" I squeak out. 

Stiles sighs and runs his fingers through his quasi-wet hair. My eyes trace his arms, his hands, his broad shoulders, and his thi...I avert my eyes as I stare into my half-fnished tea and I just want to bury myself into a big, giant hole and call it a day. 

He's at a loss for words because he's closing and opening his mouth like a fish out of water who needs oxygen. It's a few seconds before he retrieves his coffee and takes a long ambitious sip from it. 

The dire tension in the room totally evaporates as Stiles literally chokes on his coffee. He now has a huge coffee stain on it, and all thoughts of having a serious conversation are now out of my mind. 

"Did it go down the wrong pipe?" I ask. 

Stiles was still coughing as he put a thumbs up. I set my tea down on Stiles's cheap coffee table and scoot closer to the disaster that is Stiles Stilinski. 

Laughing, I rub his back and as the coughing dies down, he begins to laugh. All the fighting and the passive aggressiveness the pass couple of weeks vanish. It was just me and Stiles being goofy and it felt like I was sixteen again. 

As the laughter dies down, I realize that this I am so very close to Stiles right now. The laughter has died down and now the tension was almost palpable. When I start to pull away, Stiles grips my arm. "Stay, please." He whispers. Even if I didn't want to, I couldn't move. 

His eyes are boring into my mine. He starts to stroke my arm with his thumb and I close my eyes.  With his other hand, he starts to stroke my exposed collarbone. I shiver and I start to open eyes. 

Stiles's eyes are looking at my lips, and I really don't what to do. I don't even think that I want to stop this.  

I should say something, but nothing is coming out. Instead, I close my eyes and lean towards him, hoping that this isn't a huge mistake.

Then we're kissing, and I shift onto his lap. He lets go of my arm and runs his fingers through my hair as my hands bunch into his t-shirt. 

Stiles has always been curious, and kissing is no exception. He caresses and touches any place that he can get to and my hands find purchase on his back. He rubs the smalls of my back and I gasp. He takes the initiative to explore my mouth with his tongue and I am not complaining. 

His mouth moves from my mouth to my neck, kissing and nibbling it. His hands go under my shirt and I try to push back a moan as he brushed a nipple. I hear a moan coming from him. 

"We-we should really clean up that miss you made." 

"Hmm?" He was currently kissing my collarbone. 

"Are you even listening to me?" I joke. 

Stiles hummed in response. 

I roll my eyes playfully, and then I tap his shirt. "Can I take this off?" 

He picked me up in response, and I yelped in surprise. "Is that a yes or a no?" 

Stiles mumbles something incoherent as he tried to steer us into his room. I giggle into his mouth when he kisses me again. He's clumsily carrying me in his arms and it dawns on me what this means. 

 _We're going to have sex._ I think.  _Oh my god._

When we reach his intended destination, he places me on the bed and takes off his shirt. 

His skin is scattered with moles that almost look like constellations, and I vow to myself that I will explore all of them before I die. He taps the shirt that I'm wearing and I gladly take off the garment. When it's off, Stiles eyes trailed over my exposed skin. I blush and shuffle under him because his eyes were so intense. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered. 

Someting set off in me, almost like a catalyst. I rose up and kissed his mouth fiercely like I have always wanted to ever since I was sixteen years old. 

I switched our position and now I was on top of him. Something hot and warm hit my groin as I felt Stiles hard against me. 

Humming, I started kissing his eyebrows, his nose, his eyes, his mouth, and his neck. I trace the scars and the burns on his body, memorizing them like art in a museum. 

" _Shit,_ (Y/n). _"_ Smirking in satisfaction, I continue my ministration and I am rewarded by another moan coming from his lips. 

"Do you wanna know how long I've wanted this?" My voice is dangerously low and sensual and Stiles is apparently loving this. 

"How long?" Stiles gasped. 

I laugh. "Ever since I was sixteen." 

"That-that's a long time." His breaths were ragged. 

"It is." I mutter. I rock my hips against him and we both moan.

My eyes flutter, and the next thing I knew, Stiles towers over me. "Turn about is fair play." He traces a scar on my stomach. 

"You're here." He whispered against my ear. "You're here and you're under me." He kisses my ear and then my scar. 

With his thumb, he runs down my body. He finds my clit and rubs it. The friction from the cloth of my underwear and Stiles's thumb makes my hips rise of the bed. I feel like I have seen the whole night sky. 

**\---**

 We're now both naked in Stiles's bed and I feel sleepy and lethargic in his arms. 

"You know, we have to have this conversation about your magic usage..." He lazily traces circles on my elbow. 

I kiss his neck in answer and this stops his train of thought. I'm adding this to my list of ways to shut up Stiles but he doesn't look like he's complaining. "Later." I whisper. 

He relents, and I fall asleep with Stiles's fingers in my hair and the rain's soft noises outside the window. 

 

 


End file.
